svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Enar's Vacation - Original Script
This is the original script for the novel. I stuck with this for the first two days. At that point I decided I'd learned enough about writing that I needed to redo the script in order for it to be any use. I'd also deviated from the original script enough that I'd realized that I needed it to be more detailed in order to be able to stick with it. Synopsis Enar goes on vacation to the anetacht in East Hemsfil. It's his first vacation in years and he's very much looking forward to getting away from the town and the rain. He gets to stay in the guest burrow of a local family and while it's primitive compared to what he's used to he takes it in good stride as it's how it's supposed to be. One evening he meets Amanda. She's from Got where she works as an administrative assistant at the Port Authority. She's just one generation removed from the hobetacht. She's born and raised in Got, but her mother originally comes from Hemsfil and Amanda visits every summer. Enar and Amanda get along well and spend a fair bit of time together. They go on walks and look at the scenery and help out with some of the community work that's part of living in the anetacht. One later afternoon sitting on a bench overlooking a small pond they see a couple of moon deer come drink – just as the sun is about to set. It's all very romantic and exciting for Enar who haven't really been in a relationship since he left university. Suddenly it starts to rain and the two head for shelter. The nearest shelter turns out to be the old cider house. Traditionally, males aren't allowed, but the house is empty and unlocked and Amanda convinces Enar it's OK as it's an emergency and as she's inviting him in. The two settle in to wait out the rain. Amanda breaks out some cider and the two are soon roaring drunk. Eventually Amanda decides she wants to go home, before she gets too drunk and before things get out of hand. Both of them are very drunk as they stumble out into the pouring rain. They part way in the village square, Amanda gives Enar a parting kiss and then stumbles off into the night. Enar, invigorated, euphoric and wasted beyond belief decides it's a great idea to go to the local pub and have another pint. The next morning he wakes up, not remembering much and with a hangover from hell. Once awake and functioning he learns that Amanda left for Got earlier in the morning. She left a message telling him to get in touch but no information about how to actually find her. Events by day Day 1 – Monday - Feastday Enar travels from Kul Viller to the East Hemsfil Anetacht. Once arrived he travels by horse and cart together with some other holiday makers and is eventually dropped off in a small village where he will stay in a guest burrow of one of the families. It's been a long day of traveling and Enar is tired and very much enjoys a pipe and a cider with his host on the porch outside their burrow. From within the village the revelry of Feastday at the pub can be heard. Day 2 – Tuesday - Restday After a good night's sleep it's time for breakfast with the host. Traditional anfylk fare is served. The morning is spent walking around the village and at midday lunch is had at the village pub. The afternoon is spent sitting outside the pub on a bench chatting with some old locals and watching life go by. - CHECK: may go for afternoon picnic with hosts. Day 3 – Wednesday - Truthsday This day has an event planned, an excursion through the local woodlands up to a vantage point with a nice view. For the excursion Enar gets a map and a local guide dog. The dog knows the way, will run for help if needed and may be able to scare off threatening animals should any such appear. It's almost an adventure, except it's perfectly safe and acceptable – the view from the vantage point is spectacular and lends itself well to contemplating life. At the vantage point Enar encounters Amanda who is visiting her grandparents but who's taken some time off for herself to come and enjoy the view. Enar and Amanda spend a pleasant while chatting on the bench under the big tree at the top of the hill, but eventually it's time to move on. The two walk together for a bit, but eventually part ways roughly halfway to the village. Amanda has some stuff to do elsewhere (pick mushrooms, flowers or something else) and Enar should make sure to be back before dinner. The evening is spent enjoying a pipe alone on the porch outside the guest burrow and looking at the sunset. Day 4 – Thursday - Infday After the usual rustic and traditional breakfast Enar is drafted into helping with repairs on a gazebo overlooking a small pond near the village. It was meant to have been done on Choresday but there were other things to take care of and Enar's host had volunteered to do it together with his guest later in the week. The repairs take the better part of the day and Enar and his host are brought lunch by the host's daughters. They mention that Amanda is in town helping out with something at the cider house. They also mention that she'd been speaking of Enar and asking where he was. After the gazebo has been fixed Enar seeks out the cider house to try and find Amanda. She's sitting outside enjoying a mug of the cider along with some of the other women. The cider house is strictly women only territory and Enar can't stay for long. There is much giggling and laughing but he gets a few awkward words with Amanda before he makes his escape. Most importantly, Amanda invited Enar to come see her grandparents' gardens the following day. The evening is, once more, spent enjoying a pipe on the porch. Day 5 – Friday - Annsday Enar sets out right after breakfast. He's told it's a two hour walk to where Amanda is staying. It's a beautiful morning and he enjoys the walk. After about halfway a horse and cart catches up with him and offers him a ride for the rest of the way. The driver tells Enar about his destination. Amanda's grandparents are serving as groundskeepers for an old shrine of Anna. They're not monks or clerics as such but have taken it upon themselves to maintain the park and gardens around the shrine. The shrine is no secret and anyone who happens by is welcome to visit and worship there. However, the shrine is not advertised to tourists and most holiday visitors to the anetacht will never have heard about it. At a fork in the road Enar is left off and gets to continue on foot. Very shortly thereafter another horse and cart catches up with him, it's Amanda, slightly hung over and on her way back home. The cart is put in a shed and the horse in a field and the two go to seek out some lunch. The grandparents are out tending to the park so Enar and Amanda have the burrow to themselves. Enar gets to show off how he's not a useless male in the kitchen and the two have a great time making lunch together. The afternoon is spent walking through the gardens and visiting the shrine. Enar gets to meet and say hi to the grandparents tending the gardens. Later in the day Amanda offers to take Enar back to the village in the cart. She can't really let him stay the night – it would be unseemly. On the way home it starts to rain and the two are soon soaked. The first shelter they come to is the cider house just on the edge of the village. It's deserted and Amanda suggests they shelter there. Enar suggests maybe it's better to go to the pub and get something warming there, but Amanda insists. She mulls some cider to warm them up and they eventually get rather drunk sheltering from the rain. Amanda eventually decides it's time for Enar to go home and sleep. The last thing he remembers the following morning is a kiss before he wanders off into the rain. Day 6 – Saturday - Pipesday Enar wakes up late with a terrible hangover. After he didn't arrive for breakfast with the host family one of the kids was sent over to the guest burrow with a breakfast basket. Enar eats hurriedly, his thoughts full of Amanda. It's his last day and the cart to take him back to the train station is due soon. He rushes off to the cider house to see if she's still around. She's not, but the matron at the house says Amanda asked Enar to stay in touch. She didn't leave any contact information though. Then it's time to go home. People Enar Enar works as an archivist at shams (the Division of Shamanistic Operations, Viller Police). His mom has just recently passed away and he's due off for a week for his first vacation. He's a fylkin of the city folk by birth and has never been to visit the anetach in the past. He was originally intrigued by the prospect of working with the seers in shams thinking it an opportunity to see the strange and mysterious parts of life first had. The reality turned out a lot less intriguing and Enar is somewhat disillusioned with what he originally considered a promotion. Enar is single and has been for years. He's spent most of his time tending to his sick mother. Amanda Amanda has an administrative job at the port authority in Got. She keeps records of what ships come in and what their goods are. Her mother was from the East Hemsfil anetacht but moved to town only as few years after she came of age and it was there she met Amanda's father. Both parents are still alive and healthy, living in Got. They only rarely visit the anetacht, but Amanda goes every summer. Amanda has some minor skill with both channelling and weaving the aether; enough to perform some basic tricks, but not enough to be drafted into service or get formal training. While in the anetacht Amanda alternates by helping out in her grandparents' garden and assisting at the cider house in the nearby village. Amanda is single and freshly out of a longer relationship. She's not looking to get into anything serious anytime soon. Rolf and his family Rolf is the father and head of the host family Enar stays with. He's a solid man getting on a bit in the years. He's not yet old enough to properly retire, but it won't be long. He's lived all his life in the village and while he's visited all of the local villages he's never been outside the anetacht. Rolf is married to Beired. She too is native from the anetacht but was born in another village a few hours' walk up the road. Rolf and Beired have several kids. The oldest ones are already moved out and have families of their own but a handful still remain in the home. They are: Eric, 17, male Linnea, 16, female Elsie, 12 female Linus, 9 male Loianna, 3, female Of the kids that have moved out only Karl remains in the village. He's 23 and has recently married Sofie from a neighboring village. The two are expecting their first kid to arrive before the end of summer. Hasse and Rosalove Hasse is an old man with a cart and Rosalove is the horse that pulls it. He's been transporting cargo through the anetacht all of his life but as he and his horse are getting on in years he's now mainly ferrying tourists, regaling them with stories, true and imagined, of his life on the roads. Margaret House Mistress of the cider house. Strong old woman and Elderlady of the village. Barry and Chacoline Amanda's grandparents. Tends the gardens around a local shrine. Garth Bar-keeper at the village pub. Jolene and Adne Serving wenches at the pub. Bob Pub chef Steve, Alfred, Roland, Gitta, Ruth, Hans, Vensjorg, Burt, Other Roland, Jermy Old folks and villagers hanging around the pub. Linda Tourist organizer. Meets up at the train station and make sure all of the holiday makers get on the right carts to their destinations. Bolivar Dog. This is the dog that accompanies Enar on his excursion. The dog is a big one, head reaching Enar's shoulder. It's well bred and will run for help if Enar blows a whistle. Bolivar also takes orders via castanets; one click for “lead the way” and two clicks for “to me”. Rufus Dog keeper. Locations East Hemsfil Anetacht (aka Elvdalens) This is the name of the anetacht used by outsiders. The inhabitants usually call it, Elvdalens, which is a reference to all the streams cutting up the hillside into little valleys. The nature of the area is forested hills. Oak and bough and maple are the most common trees in the area. The hillsides are cut up by little streams carving out valleys throughout the forests. The roads in the area are winding and here and there spectacular bridges have been built to cross some of the deeper valleys. Just like there are many streams there are also several little lakes and ponds. Here and there are also dams built by the locals. Irnrad The location of the railway station and the name of the little village around it. The place has a fair bit of regular above-ground houses and even a few human size dwellings. It's built in a mostly flat area, but a few traditional anfylk burrows can be seen in a nearby hillside. Hyardum The village where Enar spends his vacation. It's a medium sized village in the mid-central part of the anetacht. It's got its own cider house on the outskirts of the village and a large pub in the village square. There's also a little grocery store. Some fifteen families make their home here and a handful more live within comfortable walking distance. Storvak Shrine The Storvak Shrine stands on a cliff overlooking the Storvak lake in the very center of the anetacht. It's been standing there ever since anfylk first settled here fifteen hundred years ago. A large burrow nearby has housed the shrine-tenders for generations. At the moment only Barry and Chacoline live there, but once they're too old to tend the gardens someone else, not necessarily of their decent, will move in and take over the task of tending the gardens. Grums, Hagen and Ballyroed Villages that Enar pass through on his way to Hyardum. Great Oak This great old oak stands on a hill overlooking the anetacht. It's a popular destination for tourists and locals alike. It's said the oak was old already when the first anfylk settled the area, but no one around now knows the truth of it. The stone bench under the tree is supposed to have been there as long as the tree. According to legend the bench was offered to Anna by the spirit of the land as a place to rest after she created the anfylk. Scenes Day 1 Scene 1 Train. Landscape is fields on the left (north) and forest on the right (south). The rain stopped somewhere after the first change in Alsbreg. At the second change in Hemsfil the train is anfylk sized with smaller seats, lower doors and ceilings. Thoughts: Past weeks of rain. Dead mom. Vacation. Scene 2 Irnrad. Regular above-ground houses on the edge between the forested hills and the fields to the north. Enar and two others get ushered on to a cart taking them to their respective villages. Cart driver is Hasse and the horse is Rosalove. Scene 3 Grums. First village on the way. Dropping off the first tourist. Still on the edge between forested hills and the fields to the north. Typical anfylk village. Open space in the middle near the inn. Burrows in the nearby hillsides. When leaving the village the road turns right (south) and begins climbing up into the hills. Scene 4 On the road. Having passed Ballyroed only Enar is left with Hasse on the cart. Hasse keeps telling stories about the area, but Enar is a bit tired and dozes off. This is higher in the hills and deeper in the forest. The trees are bigger and the little valley they're traveling along has cut deeper into the hillside. As they cross a bridge with a nice view of a waterfall Enar wants to take a picture but is reminded of something he read about cameras/photography not being allowed/approved. Scene 5 Arriving in Hyardum. It's getting on towards evening and it's almost sunset. Hasse drives through the village center and to where the burrow of Rolf and Beired is. Enar bids him farewell and thanks and drags his luggage up to the burrow. He's greeted by a gaggle of children who are excited to have a visitor. Rolf welcomes him and shows him to the guest burrow where he will spend his vacation. Scene 6 Guest burrow. Small-ish burrow. One hallway, one bedroom and a sitting room. There's also a wash room for cleaning up. There's no running water, but there's a big basin that can be filled and there's a pump in the yard outside. There's a deep hole under a grille where used wash-water can be dumped. There's an outhouse behind some bushes outside in the garden. Thoughts. Fireplace for warming up (does it get cold in the night?). Paper calendar on the wall showing the current year in anfylk reckoning. No electric lights. No cell-phone coverage. No alarm clock. Scene 7 Evening on the porch. Enar is enjoying some of the local blend of tobacco along with Rolf on the front porch. From down the village the noise of Feastday evening at the pub can be heard. Thoughts. Weather is nice. Life is pleasant. What about moving out here to live permanently. The trappings of civilization. The experiences of the day just passed. Day 2 Scene 1 Waking up. There's no sun shining straight in, but the curtains weren't drawn and it's still bright in the room. The only sounds from outside is that of singing birds. Eventually the sound of footsteps is hear from outside and then a knock on the door. It's Eric, the oldest son who's been sent to wake Enar up and invite him to breakfast. He's also brought a big jug of water for the washing room in case the old one was used up. He explains it's a good habit to make sure to bring in water in the evening so as to not have to do it in the morning. Scene 2 Breakfast with the host family. Traditional anfylk fare and talk of recent events. Rolf's been out to check on the sheep and heard a pair of moondeer had been seen. Explain what moondeer is and what they mean in local folklore. Food: scones, mushrooms, tomatoes, sausages, cheese, apple mash, tea, goat's milk, potatoes. Scene 3 Hyardum. Enar walking around the village, first with Rolf who's showing him where the pub and the cider-house and the village field is. He then directs Enar to a trail around that leads around the village, tells him to familiarize himself with the surroundings and then meet up at the pub for lunch at noon. Thoughts: Anfylk housing. The sizes and numbers of burrows and their gardens. How quaint it all is. The joy of tending to your own garden. How quiet it is and how relaxed the people are. The lack of the stress and rush of the city. Scene 4 Pub lunch. Typical old-fashioned anfylk pub that looks genuine without being touristy/fake. Fat inn-keeper and pretty serving wenches. Solid food, ham and mash of carrot and of potato with gravy and veg. Thoughts: How does the pub get by economically? Villagers providing the mats for crafting the food? Outsiders/tourists paying enough to bring in the currency needed? Scene 5 Sitting on a bench in the sun outside the pub. Enar enjoys a cider and some sunshine. It's Restday so few carts are coming by, but many villagers are gathering at the village square to hang out in the sun, chat and have a nice relaxed time together. It's not the restday experience Enar had expected, thinking he'd get to see the traditional family picnic, but apparently this is the way it's always done over here. During the afternoon most of the village's inhabitants spend at least an hour or two relaxing in the sun before moving on to whatever else they're doing with the day. It's not what Enar expected, but it's still very pleasant. Scene 6 Evening. Before going to bed Enar goes to fill the jug of water for his wash room and carries it back to his burrow. Day 3 Scene 1 Breakfast. Again, breakfast with the hosts. Same as previous. Rolf explains about the planned activity for the day. Enar is to go to the kennel and collect a dog. The dog will accompany him on a walk through the nearby countryside and up to a vantage point with a nice view. Beired is preparing lunch for him to bring in a rucksack as he's expected to be away for most of the day. Scene 2 Kennel. This is where Enar picks up Bolivar, the dog meant to tag along with him for the day. Rufus, the dog's owner and keeper instructs Enar in how to handle the dog, with a whistle and with castanets. Scene 3 Road. Enar sets off along a road south west out of the village. After a while Bolivar leads him down a well worn forest path and in among the trees. They walk downhill along a stream, crossing it at several points, both on fallen trees and on obviously constructed bridges. The stream eventually enters skips over an edge and disappears down a steep cliff into a larger valley. Here a rail prevents wanderers from falling off as the trail follows the cliff's edge. From here Enar first sees the tree on the top of the hill and realizes that that's likely where he's going to. Scene 4 Uphill. It's a long way to the top of the highest hill in the anetacht and most of it is uphill. The forest is mostly quite dense and there's not much to see. Bolivar skips on as if he's never done anything else, but Enar is struggling. He's determined not to give up though. He doesn't want to be the weak cityfolk who can't manage a walk up the hill. Eventually the forest opens up and the top of the hill is within sight. The top is open grassland except for the great oak at the very peak. Scene 5 Great Oak. The view from up here is spectacular. Enar can see south into the next country and north to the Vil Fields and the rain clouds in the far distance. The stone bench is in the shade of the tree but the stone is still not cold to sit on. Enar eats his pack lunch and drinks his water and is relaxing after the long walk. Thoughts: The story of the bench. The view to the north and south. How are the people at home faring with the rain, will it ever stop? Do I have what it takes to live out here or am I just a tourist? Scene 6 Amanda arrives. Conversation, introduction. Sharing and splitting lunches. Talking about life and work. Amanda points out some landmarks. The Cider-house flag at Hyardum and the Storvak lake and some others. Explaining about the shrine at Storvak. Scene 7 Walking down the field on the other side of the hill. Looking at the flowers. Seeing deer at the forest's edge. Parting ways as the path splits in the forest. Potentially meeting up again. Scene 8 Enar walking through the forest in the late afternoon with the dog. Easy walking, but a little bit lonely. Scene 9 Having a pipe in peace and quiet outside the burrow. Thinking over the day's events and the girl he met. Looking at the sunset – again. Day 4 Scene 1 Breakfast. Same as usual. Rolf explains that today Enar's assistance is required at the odl gazebo by the pond. It needs repairing and no one's gotten around to doing it yet. Scene 2 Approaching the pond. The pond is down at the bottom of a valley that runs past the village. During summer evenings the sun shines straight into the valley and when sitting in the gazebo the sun is reflected in the pond – it's supposedly a beautiful sight. Scene 3 Repairs. There's not that much to actually do. Roof needs to be relaid in some spot. Rolf can do most of it himself but needs Enar along for someone to hold the ladder etc. All mats are already i place. Scene 4 Lunch. Rolf's daughters arrive with a picnic basket. They mention that Amanda is at the cider-house and that she asked for Enar (much giggling). Scene 5 Post lunch work and slackage. Rolf admonishes Enar to be careful with the ladies. Even if Amanda's not a native to the area local custom still needs to be considered. Enar is somewhat embarrassed. Scene 6 Cider-house. Enar fails at approaching the gaggle of ladies outside the house unseen and has a long awkward walk being stared at before arriving. He's confronted by the cider-house matron who eventually yells for Amanda who's somewhere inside doing something. Amanda pops out and asks him to come visit at her grandparent's place the following days. She says he ought to see the gardens while he's in the area. Again there is much giggling among the assembled women. Scene 7 Evening pipe. Day 5 Scene 1 Walking to Storvak. This is the main road as it continues through Hyardum from where it came. It's comparatively wide and well tended but it's early in the morning and there's not much traffic. Scene 2 There's some traffic. A horse and cart comes along and Enar gets a ride. It's Hasse and Rosalove again on their way elsewhere with a load. Scene 3 At a fork in the road Enar gets to hop off and continue on his own way. Scene 4 Amanda and her horse and cart catch up with Enar and he gets a ride the last of the way. Amanda is a bit hung over and not nearly as cheerful as she was the other day. Scene 5 Arriving at the house (burrow). Upon arrival Enar and Amanda find the burrow empty. The grandparents must be out in the gardens somewhere. The pair sorts themselves out with breakfast and Amanda soon feels a bit better and more cheery. Scene 6 Gardens and shrine. Walking around the well tended garden and visiting the shrine at the top of a cliff overlooking Lake Storvak. Contemplating the presence of Anna as compared to the stone bench at the great oak. Scene 7 Meeting the grandparents, Barry and Chacoline. Talking about life in the big city. Barry hinting that great grandchildren are in order to appear before long. Chacoline suggesting it would be nice with kids laughing and playing in the gardens. Scene 8 Afternoon nap in the gardens. Quiet and pleasant spot on a little hill under a tree overlooking the gardens, the shrine and the lake. Ultimate spot for anfylk style worship. Scene 9 Time to leave. It's not appropriate for Enar to stay the night so Amanda will drive him back to town. Enar talks about his thoughts of moving out to the anetacht and Amanda talks about how it's nice to come and visit but how the comforts of civilization really are quite nice too. Scene 10 It starts to rain. Rain is unusual at this time of year and Enar gets worried it might be the same rain plaguing the rest of the country. Hemsfil is the very southernmost part and has so far been spared the rains. They worry about this for a bit and are eventually both soaked. Amanda mentions the cider-house is the nearest shelter and that there's always a boiler going that they could warm up and dry their clothes by. Enar is divided between the fear of entering the women-only cider-house and the desire to spend some more time alone with Amanda, perhaps even in a state of undress. Scene 11 Cider-house. Warming up indoors. Clothes hung up on clotheslines over a fire. Enar's wrapped in a big ol' blanket. Amanda's wearing a cut up burlap sack which while unshapely manages to show a lot of leg. Amanda breaks out some cider and mulls it with spices over the fire. Enar notices once more that Amanda hasn't shaved the hair on top of her feet. Scene 12 Cider-house. Enar and Amanda have had plenty to drink and they have had the place for themselves all evening and it's still raining. At this stage it's quite late and they're both getting tired. Enar tries to convince Amanda to come with him back to his place but Amanda declines. She maintains she has a cot in the cider-house she will use and that Enar should get himself in order and go home and sleep. Day 6 Scene 1 Burrow. Enar wakes up in his bed in the burrow with a roaring hangover. Someone's knocking at the door. It's Rolf's oldest son come to wake him up and to bring breakfast. Enar unpacks the breakfast basket and feels miserable. As he bites into an apple he's reminded that Amanda kissed him goodbye the last thing she did before she rushed him out of the cider-house. Scene 2 Garden. Rolf reminds Enar he needs to be ready soon as he's to be picked up for the ride back Irnrad. Enar says he's just gonna go do something – the plan's to catch up to Amanda before she heads back to Storvak. The rain is still falling. Scene 3 Cider-house. Amanda is gone. Margaret informs Enar that Amanda left earlier in the morning but asked her to tell him to stay in touch. She left no note or anything. Margaret suggests that if he's man enough he won't need any cheats to find his woman. Scene 4 On the cart. Enar sits on the back of the cart leaving Hyardum, pondering what he knows about Amanda to help him find her again once he's back in civilization. Epilogue A few weeks later Enar is at the office when a parcel from the Got Port authority is delivered for him.